Sálvame
by Katte Turner
Summary: [AU] Sasuke era diferente en muchos sentidos, y por tal motivo siempre fue apartado por sus compañeros de clase. Con su personalidad destruida y sus ganas de continuar mermadas, Sasuke conoce a una chica que lo sacará del abismo. "Sálvame, sálvame, de la insensibilidad. Solo un poco de cariño en esta fría ventosa carretera", es lo que pide. Y Sakura simplemente acude. [SasuSaku]


¡Hola a todos! Este oneshot es motivo de la actividad que se está realizando en el grupo **SasuSaku Eternal Love**, donde las administradoras dan una frase para un día específico y uno tiene que hacer una mini-historia basada en ella. Todo esto es, obviamente, por el mes SasuSaku que se viene, el primero desde que somos canon :3 Así que bueno, es algo corto y un poquito dramático (y algo cursi), pero es con intención de aportar al fandom. Además, es mi primer AU, así que no sé cómo me ha salido. Espero que les guste y que me hagan llegar sus reviews.

¡Saludos!

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Sálvame**

La lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza en la ventana de su habitación. El día gris era un reflejo de los sentimientos que pasaban por su mente. Y todo lo que Sasuke pensaba y quería era morir. Su vida, marcada por la desolación, ya no merecía otra oportunidad. Desde pequeño sus compañeros de colegio lo habían apartado injustamente solo por el hecho de ser distinto. Mientras que todos ellos eran hijos de distinguidos empresarios o políticos del país, Sasuke se había ganado una plaza en el colegio a base de esfuerzo y superación. Sin embargo, para ellos una beca académica no era algo por lo que sentirse orgullosos.

Fue incluso más odiado cuando su nombre se hizo conocido entre las chicas del establecimiento. Sin quererlo, la pubertad le había hecho bien a su físico, mas no a su personalidad que, a esas alturas, estaba quebrada. Ellos lo habían quebrado. Ellos, los de la alta sociedad, los de los eventos benéficos, los de las sonrisas falsas y vacías, lo habían destruido. Todo por ser distinto. ¿Es que acaso era un pecado que sus padres no pudieran darle las excentricidades que sí recibían los demás? Sasuke se negaba a echarles la culpa. Los culpables siempre fueron los estrechos de mente de sus compañeros.

Fue entonces que se sintió perdido. Su cabeza no era más que un abismo oscuro y húmedo en el que se perdía cada vez que se sentía desolado, lo cual tendía a ocurrir casi siempre. Mandar una solicitud para la universidad fue algo que hizo como un acto reflejo, no como algo que hubiese deseado fervientemente. Sin embargo, la parte más cálida de su corazón, la más soñadora y optimista, le decía que el cambio era positivo. De tal modo que, cuando la carta que contenía su respuesta llegó, una luz de esperanza se instaló en su ser.

—Me aceptaron —balbuceó frente a Itachi, quien no cambió en lo más mínimo su expresión al escucharlo.

—Eres brillante, Sasuke, estabas destinado a quedar —dijo con simpleza.

Itachi confiaba ciegamente en las aptitudes de su hermano. No había dudado ni un segundo en buscar trabajo cuando Sasuke, con voz apagada y sus sentimientos consumidos, le dijo que un instituto estaba impartiendo un curso de robótica. Sasuke, desde pequeño, había tenido esa fascinación por la informática y la robótica. E Itachi, un soñador en silencio, fue quien financió monetariamente a su hermano, pues estaba al tanto de lo mal que lo pasaba en el colegio y en lo bien que este curso le haría en su vida. Y no se equivocó.

Sasuke, todavía contemplando la carta, sonrió levemente mientras sus ojos despedían una luz muy inusual.

Parecía ser ese otro comienzo para él, un renacer. Aunque su rostro y sus emociones no lo reflejaban en lo absoluto, por dentro se sentía entusiasmado. Pero los dichos son sabios, y con razón. Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, dicen, así que la caída de Sasuke fue monumental.

Su sueño de estudiar robótica duró solamente tres meses. La crisis financiera del país golpeó fuerte a la clase trabajadora, por lo que sus padres se vieron imposibilitados de pagarle la matrícula a su hijo. Itachi incluso consiguió dos trabajos para poder solventar los gastos, pero la crisis pudo más, y Sasuke vio destrozadas sus esperanzas.

Y así sin más, cuando fue a realizar los trámites para renunciar, la vio. Parecía venir directamente a hablar con él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible. Sin embargo, cuando fue a su primer día de trabajo como reponedor de alimentos, se encontró con la brillante sorpresa de que ella también trabajaba ahí.

—Eres tú de nuevo —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella lo había recordado… Solo se habían visto un par de segundos en un pasillo de la universidad, y aun así ella recordaba su rostro.

—Por cierto, me llamo Sakura —y le extendió su mano.

Ese apretón de manos había sellado lo que meses después sería el pilar fundamental en la vida del azabache. Sakura había llegado silenciosa, inesperadamente, pero había bastado para unir nuevamente el corazón de Sasuke. Él no conocía el amor, al menos no el amor de pareja, pero con ella a su lado, la palabra había adquirido otro significado; ella había transformado esa palabra en una de muchos matices, y eso hacía a Sasuke feliz.

Ese viernes, después de haber trabajado la mañana completa en la tienda, el azabache se sintió con ganas de enviarle una canción a Sakura que venía rondando su mente durante mucho tiempo. Aquello quizás significaba demasiado viniendo de él, pero lo que ella representaba y lo bien que le había hecho a su vida, valían la pena el esfuerzo.

Envió la canción mientras recitaba la frase con la que más se sentía identificado.

" _Sálvame, sálvame, de la insensibilidad. Solo un poco de cariño en esta fría ventosa carretera_ ".

Pero lo que Sasuke jamás esperó fue que, una hora después, ella estuviera afuera de su casa, esperándolo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustado. Sakura estaba empapada y jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Ella se le acercó lentamente, y cuando su mano mojada se posó en su mejilla, el corazón del pelinegro se desbocó en su pecho. Solo bastaron unos segundos bajo la lluvia para que él también quedara empapado.

—Estoy aquí, Sasuke, estoy aquí.

Verde con negro se encontraron en la opacidad del día; los de ella relucían tanto que Sasuke pensó que brillaban con luz propia.

—Estoy aquí para salvarte.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes. El Uchiha la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras dejaba caer el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Sakura —le susurró lentamente, y ella se estremeció mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda ancha del muchacho.

Sakura había entendido el mensaje detrás de aquella melancólica canción. Ella era todo lo que Sasuke alguna vez necesitó. Ella lo levantó y lo sacó del abismo cuando parecía que nadie más podía hacerlo. Sakura se había convertido en su salvadora, y jamás la dejaría ir.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó él, separándose levemente de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

—Y ahora —sonrió levemente— el "tú y yo" se transforma en "nosotros".

Su rostro adquirió brillo por primera vez cuando sus labios se posaron en los de ella, tierna e inocentemente. Ahí, en el porche de su casa, la lluvia se llevaba la oscuridad y la tristeza que lo habían dominado por años, y transformaban a ese chico en un hombre nuevo, un hombre que jamás volvería a estar solo.


End file.
